Now and Forever More
by Crackabad
Summary: Instead of taking Gohan right to the Kai planet, The Supreme Kai decides to bring Gohan to the lookout to show everyone he is alive.  After Goku told everyone that Gohan and Vegeta are dead


**Now and Forever More**

Chapter 1

"Trunks and Goten are going to be alright…"

"But Gohan and Vegeta are dead."

Those words kept repeating in her mind. She couldn't get the thought of it out of her mind.

"Dead?.." she said under her breath.

"He can't be dead! This is Gohan we are talking about!..."

"But Goku wouldn't lie about something like that." She thought

Had she heard him right?

Here she was, Videl Satan, daughter of the world hero Mr. Satan, tossing and turning in her bed, which was located on in a strange place up in the sky.

To say these past few days have been crazy is a HUGE understatement.

Videl was still trying to pull herself together. First those two people at the Martial Arts Tournament stab Gohan and fly off, then that weird looking guy, I think Kabito?, is able to heal Gohan with just his hand.

And then Gohan and the others somehow magically appear at the Martial Arts Stadium and Vegeta starts killing people, and just like that, they vanish again!

Then I somehow go off on a search with all of Gohan's friends for these things called dragon balls, which are able to bring people back from the dead!

But this…..

The news that Videl had just received…

It finally sent her over the edge.

"Gohan…is dead?" she whispered with watery eyes.

She thought back to when she first met him as the new kid in class.

A small smile came to her lips as she remembered Gohan doing his dorky Saiyaman routines.

"How could he think those were cool." She said to herself

But she couldn't help but admit that it was one of his features that she liked the most.

"Yes, I like him" she thought.

It happened during the flying lessons Gohan gave her.

Over the course of the lessons, she got to know Gohan even better and see how kind and caring he is.

And soon….It turned to love.

She realized this when she heard Goku give the bad news.

"Gohan…" she whispered to herself once again pulling the covers over her head.

"You can't be dead,…" she thought. "You just can't…."

CHAPTER 2

"Oh Man…."

"Where am I?..."

"What…..Happened?..."

"Dad?...Mom?..."

"Videl….."

"It's Gohan!" Supreme Kai said.

"What!" Kabito said startled

"Hurry Kabito! We need to find Gohan! His Life hangs in the balance!" Supreme Kai yelled as he took off into the sky.

"Understood!" Kabito said as he took off right behind the Supreme Kai.

A few minutes had passed

"Master, do you feel that?" Kabito asked

"Yes" the Supreme Kai answered.

"Majin Buu seems to be as strong as ever. Even being locked away for so long has not dwindled his power at all. It seems that there is no hope left." Kabito stated

"The situation is not entirely hopeless my friend." The Supreme Kai retorted.

"What?" Kabito asked shocked. "What do you mean? Does it have something to do with our search for Gohan?"

"It does." The Supreme Kai answered. "Let's just say that Majin Buu might not be the most powerful being in the universe."

"That…..That can't be!" Kabito yelled quite stunned again. "How can…"

"Yes, you wouldn't understand because you haven't seen the power of the saiyans first hand since Dabura killed you." The Supreme Kai answered.

Kabito just looked at the Supreme Kai, his mouth wide open.

"We better hurry Kabito." The Supreme Kai continued, "Gohan's life force is depleting quickly."

Kabito turned his gaze back forward as they continued to search and gave a simple nod. "Yes Master."

"There! I can feel him, he should be up there in that forest!" the Supreme Kai stated as they slowed down.

"He should be around here…" Supreme Kai said as he and Kabito hovered over the forest canopy.

"There he is!" Kabito yelled pointing to the ground.

The Supreme Kai followed the direction Kabito's hand was pointing and sure enough, there was the battered and nearly dead Gohan.

"Yes! Yes! That's him!" the Supreme Kai yelled as they lowered themselves to the ground.

They touched down and Kabito felt Gohan's pulse.

"He is still alive but in a very critical state." Kabito stated.

"Good," the Supreme Kai said with a huge sigh of relief. "Then there is still hope.

Kabito, hurry and revive Gohan." I'm sure his family and friends are worried about him."

With a smile and nod, Kabito laid his hand on Gohan.

CHAPTER 3

Videl awoke the next day to a bright sun shining through her window.

'I guess when you're living above the clouds, you always wake up like this' she thought.

Just then she heard a loud scream.

She quickly got up and ran to the door to look out on the large island platform in the sky to see what was going on.

There she could see the group all standing there, and there was someone running out of the group.

Videl squinted her eyes to see who it was.

"Chi Chi?" she said to herself

'What is Chi Chi running to?' she thought

She looked off in the direction where she was running and saw the figures of three people. One was tall and large, the other, short and skinny, and the one in the middle….

'Oh no! could that be Majin Buu and Babidi?' she thought at first.

'No wait, it can't be because there are three of them..' she reassured yourself. 'But then, who is that one in the middle she thought squinting her eyes even more.

Just then Chi Chi had reached the three figures and was hugging the person in the middle.

'Wait, Goku and Goten are already here….' She thought. 'Could that mean…' she began to ponder as her heart started pounding a little faster.

She stepped outside a bit, still in shock at who the person could be.

Then she saw something bolt across to the figure, but she was able to make out that it was Goten. Then she saw Goku also walking towards the figure.

"Even Goten and Goku….It….It has to be him…." She started to say out loud.

And then the person turned and started to walk towards Videl.

Videl was frozen.

She didn't know what to do or think as the figure got closer and closer to her.

She knew in her heart that he couldn't be dead as tears started to come to her eyes and before he could get any closer to her, Videl ran towards him.

She ran as fast as she could making the distance between them shrink faster then when Goten ran to him.

With tears trailing her she reached him and embraced him with all her might.

"You Idiot!" was the only thing she could say as she buried her face into his chest.

"That's the first thing you say when you see me again?" Gohan said with a puzzled look. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked putting his hand behind his head.

"YES YOU DID! YOU MADE ME SO WORRIED!" Videl yelled into his chest.

Gohan immediately fell silent and quickly embraced Videl as well.

"I'm sorry" he quietly whispered into her ear.

'He's alive….he's alive!' was all Videl could think.

But just then Gohan whispered into her ear again saying with closed eyes, "I'll talk to you later, but first I think you might want to change."

Videl look down at herself and realized she was still in her pajamas, which consisted of a white t-shirt and just her panties.

Videl let out a loud 'eep!' and with her face looking like a cherry quickly shoved Gohan away and ran back into the building leaving Gohan standing there with his hand behind his head again laughing.

"Gohan, we will give you tonight with everyone, but remember, we leave tomorrow for the Kai Planet." Supreme Kai said walking up to Gohan.

"Yes, I understand." Gohan replied.

"Whoa wait! What's all this?" Goku asked as he came up to hear the details as well. "Gohan you going to fill me in on what's going on and how you came back to life?"

"I can explain all that" Kibito said coming into the picture with a smirk on his face.

"And how did you come back to life!" Goku asked still in some shock

"That I can't explain." Kibito answered with a frown coming to his face.

CHAPTER 4

"What am I going to say to her?" Gohan thought as the sun was setting over the lookout.

"Sorry I left you?" he thought. "No that's just stupid."

"Nice to see you but I gotta get going tomorrow morning?" he questioned

"Sorry about almost dying?" he thought. But nothing sounded good

Gohan let out a sigh as he approached Videl's room.

'I wonder what this feeling is' Gohan thought. 'It's weird though. I only get this feeling when I'm around Videl.'

While Gohan was contemplating what to say and pondering about this feeling, on the other side of the door Videl was having just as much trouble as Gohan.

But Videl was having more trouble with the feelings in her heart.

'Sure I admitted to myself that I love him,' she thought. 'But how do I know how he feels? Or if I should even tell him my feelings?'

"What should I do?" she groaned to herself.

Right after she said that there was a knock at the door.

"Umm…Who is it?..." Videl asked.

"It's Gohan…I said we could talk later, so here I am. Did you make sure to change?" he said with a chuckle.

Videl rolled her eyes as she got up and answered the door.

But as soon as she had the door fully open and gazed up at Gohan who had that same old trademark Son grin across his face, she could help but smile with a few tears coming to her eyes.

Gohan noticed this quickly. "Oh…don't cry Videl. What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

Videl just shook her head and looked back up at him. "Nothing she said. As long as you're here and alive, then nothing can be wrong."

Upon hearing this Gohan let out a smile of his own.

Soon after the two sat down in Videl's room and Gohan proceeded to tell Videl everything that had happened to him.

"And Kibito used his powers to heal me like at the Martial Arts Tournament." Gohan explained.

"He and the Supreme Kai told me what had happened with Buu and how I ended up like I was." He finished.

"Wow, so you were basically on the verge of death?" Videl asked amazed.

"Pretty much" Gohan replied.

"But, it's hard to explain, but even though my body was unconscious, I could still hear myself think." Gohan tried to explain to Videl who was looking at him quite puzzled.

"And these thoughts I had, I think they are what kept me from dying." Gohan said

"What kind of thoughts?" Videl asked intrigued

"Thoughts about friends and loved ones." Gohan simply answered. "I thought about my mom, and about my brother. Krillen and all of my friends."

Videl looked as Gohan was talking pretty seriously

"I thought about my Dad, and about the people I was trying to save." Gohan went on.

Then he looked at Videl. "But I think what I was trying to hold on to the most, the thought of the person that kept me alive the most, was you Videl."

Hearing this, Videl's heart skipped a beat. She just stared at Gohan not really knowing what to say.

Gohan noticed this and once again, worrying about Videl, asked "Videl are you ok?"

"I knew it." She whispered

"Knew what" Gohan said also quietly

"That you weren't really dead." she said looking up at him with watery eyes.

All Gohan could do was listen as the girl in front of her let out all her bottled up emotions.

"I kept saying no, it couldn't be true." Videl continued. "Your dad said that you had died, but I just knew. I had this feeling in my heart, and this feeling just kept telling me to believe, like you were talking to me, saying don't worry, I'll be back soon." She finished looking deep into his eyes.

Gohan looked into her eyes, filling with tears. "Videl….I…I-mph"

Before Gohan could say anything he felt Videl's lips pressed up against his.

It startled him to say the least but soon he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

Gohan finally understood that feeling he was think about earlier. 'The reason I always feel like this when I'm with Videl, the reason I want to always protect her, and the reason I always will there for her, is love. I love Videl Satan' Gohan thought.

A few more minutes later, they were still sitting on the bed with Videl laying her head on Gohan's shoulder.

"So you have to go away tomorrow?" Videl asked.

"How did you know?" Gohan asked in shock.

"I heard you talking about with the Supreme Kai and the others." She said

Gohan hung his head and nodded. "Yes, I will be leaving to do some special training on the Supreme Kai's planet." Gohan said. "I need to put an end to Majin Buu." Gohan said with some force behind his words.

Videl lowered her head, silent for a bit. But then she grabbed Gohan's hand and held it tightly.

Gohan looked down at his hand and then to Videl.

"Just promise me that you will come back safely." Videl said quietly looking up at Gohan.

Gohan looked down at her and smiled. "I will." He answered "Now, and Forever more." He finished sealing his promise with a kiss.


End file.
